The Return Of A Universal Fusion
by LuthaDie18
Summary: Belial has come back yet again and has killed several Ultra's and a few universes and seemed to be unstoppable. what will Zero, Ginga, Geed, Victory, and Orb do? and what happens when Belial enter a universe guarded by a being that rivals Ultraman King? Find out in this fic
1. Return Of A Frightening Threat

**Disclaimer = I do not own the rights to the Ultraman franchise all goes to Tsubaraya Productions**

Ultraman Belial has come back to life again and he now has a weapon named the Infinity blade, a weapon that can literally destroy universes. Belial already destroyed several universes in the time since his resurrection and killed Ultraman Taro, Zoffy, Dyna, Gaia, Agul, 80, and Seven in remarkably quick time apart from Gaia and Agul who he had trouble because of Gaia's Supreme mode and his teamwork chemistry with Agul but Belial eventually killed them with the Infinity blade and it's now up to the joint venture of Zero, Geed, Ginga, Victory, X, and Orb.

"Hahahaha, that's another one, I think with the next one I might rule it for a few hundred years then destroy it, yeah I'll do that hahahahaha" Belial said as he jumped into another universe.

"Damn, we lost him again" Zero said. "At this rate we'll lose everything before we even catch up" both Ginga and Victory said simultaneously. "How come he can travel faster than us? and aren't you supposed to be faster and more powerful than him with your shinning form Zero?" X asked confused. "That blade he's holding can boost someone's immensely, looks like at this rate we need Ultraman King, but he's nowhere to be seen" Orb explained. "No, The old man only shows up when there's absolutely no hope left so there's still a chance, come on let's go!" Zero said as all 5 Ultras went into the universe Belial has headed.

Meanwhile on Planet Juran...

"Ah come on just stay still" Musashi a.k.a Ultraman Cosmos Said while trying to inject a vaccine into a Newly born Ridorias. After 15 minutes he Finally injected it and the Ridorias flew off, "Musashi" a voice called him, Musashi searced for the source and was there to find Julie a.k.a Ultraman Justice.

"Justice.. long time no see" Musashi said. "I come here to because I need your aid, will you help me?" Julie explained "Help you? about what exactly?" Musashi asked clearly curious, " _Justice need help? Why? He's much stronger than Zero's base form and that's saying a lot"_ Musashi thought because in his universe, Justice is the strongest being by far if you don't count Delasion so why Justice needed help to begin with has made Cosmos very anxious. "Have you heard of the name Ultraman Belial?" Justice asked "Yes I have, rouge Ultra warrior from another universe, almost destroyed the Land of Light twice said the Ultra Brothers, imprisoned by King, killed by Zero, resurrected twice only to be killed by Zero again both times, why?" Cosmos blurted his knowledge on Belial "Well he's back again and he's come to our realm" Justice explained "Wait he's back?! How did you know?" Cosmos asked in shock of the news "Our souls are linked with this universe, Cosmos I'm surprised you haven't sensed it" Justice explained "Now that you mention it I do have a real bad feeling a few hours ago... Okay then, let's go and find him" was all Cosmos said and they both transformed into their Ultra forms and head off into space in search to defeat Belial.

 **Well that's all for this chapter folks! See you next chapter and I promise you, next chapter will be far longer**


	2. The Pain Of Loss And A Destructive Past

**Disclaimer = Every right still goes to Tsubaraya**

 ** _(Flasback Starts)_**

 _"I won't let you destroy anything ever again" Taro said as he charged the Ultra Dynamite "Even if it cost me my own life" Taro finished as he charged towards Belial with the intention of blowing himself up with Belial but before he even managed to be half way to him, he was stabbed in the back by what seems like his clone "Owwhh intending to blow yourself up HAHAHA and you intend to bring me with you? HAHAHAHA that's funny now die" Belial ordered the Clone to stab Taro's neck causing him to lose control of the Ultra Dynamite thus blowing himself up with the clone instead of Belial himself._

 _"Ah that was really easy, that idiot never stood a chance yet he still went for it, such an imbecile HAHAHA" Belial said smugly_

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

"This is ridiculous, he keeps destroying, Taro tried to stop him but he failed, I will avenge him I tell you guys.. I'LL AVENGE HIM" Ginga said clearly hurt after the loss of Taro "Calm down Ginga you'll have your chance but I don't know if we're strong enough to do it now.. what do you think Zero?" Orb said glancing at Zero as hew saw Zero's face he could see that he was... hurt like really about to cry "It's okay Zero, he killed your father, it's okay to let it all out" Orb said as he comforts Zero

 ** _(Flasback starts)_**

 _Seven was on patrol in a distant quadrant because there was a report of strange behavior happening there. He was flying around when suddenly he was stabbed in the back of his head "Wh..a..t t..h..e..? B..Belial?" Was all Seven managed to word out before sending a distress code to The Land of Light as he faded away and his color timer went black "poor Seven, again you succume to my doings hahahahaha... that makes 2 dead but if I keep killing them then that cursed old ass King will come... well I better swtich universes then hahahaha" Belial said as he make a Portal into another universe, leaving Seven's lifeless body behind._

 _After the members of the Space Garrison receive the signal, Zero, who was there because he heard the news on Taro flew to the coordinates as fast as he could, turning into his Shinning mode to show how determined he is. But when he got there, what his saw was pure horror as he see his father's lifeless body floating in the fabric of space. "No.. This can't be real... No!!" Zero grabbed his fathers body and inspect the pierce wound that went through his head and imidietly recognize it as the remarks of the Infinity Blade Belial used on Taro. "I'll get him and this time... I'll make sure he won't exist ever again" Zero vowed with tears flowing down his eyes._

 ** _(Flasback Ends)_**

"I'll end him.. I'll make sure of it" Zero said as Orb, Geed, and X flew beside him in shock, they never seen Zero like this, not his usual smug, confident self but Zero now is like how determined Orb was when Orb told them about the whole Natasya incident "I get it Zero but we must work together, he's much more powerful now" Orb said trying to calm Zero "O..Okay let's speed up" everyone nodded and upgrade their forms, Ginga to his Ginga Storium mode, Victory to his Knight Victory mode, X to his Exceed X mode, and Orb into his Hurricane Slash mode while Zero upgrade Ultimate mode as they speed up with the hope of catching Belial faster.

 **Meanwhile...**

Belial was flying casualy while looking at the Infinity Blade "Hmmm... it's funny how this thing can destroy Universes.. I wonder who it belongs to? Alright then I'll use that new thing I learn to watch someone's or something's past" Belial said as he found a quiet Asteroid Field and focused his mind into the blade and sure enough images and videos were showing in his head and what he saw was terrifying, A figure with dark and red skin, an Aegis on his back, red eyes much Belial only more like Zoffy and Hayata, and a body figure skinnier but much more built than him. Belial ponders this and find a way to find out his name and what he got was the name "Dark Lucifer" **(A/N: Dark Lucifer is an upgraded Dark Zagi and was supposed to be Ultraman Noa's main evil enemy clone if the Ultraman Nexus show didn't get cancelled and made into just 37 episodes instead of the planned 50... plus Dark Lucifer was supposed to be the main Villain in the Ultraman Saga movie but was replaced with Hyper Zetton because Tsubayara prod feared the story will be too dark)** "Wow, wh...what power" was all Belial can say as he saw Dark Luficer destroy Universes and thousands of super warriors and then he saw Lucifer lose the Blade as a result of a beam struggle with a being named "Ultraman Noa" and saw as the Beam struggle turned into a massive explosion and Lucifer was weakened heavily and suddenly lost his Aegis and some of his Metallic armor and turned into "Dark Zagi". "Wow what a past host, hahaha he was really good but I will be better" Belial said as he started to continue his destructive rampage.

 **Well that's all folks, Next chapter will feature Cosmos and Justice battling Belial, stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
